


The End In The Story

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: When It's Over [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Golden Trio Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymthodora Tonks lay just a few feet away from him, their hands still intertwined; the body of Colin Creevy was only on the other side of the hall, in the midst of the bodies that belonged to hundreds of others. - Harry/Ginny</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End In The Story

** The End in the Story  
Couple: ** Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter  
 **Words:** 578  
 **Disclaimer** : Do I look like I get paid to be this awesome? Uh, no.

...

Her footsteps echoed the hall, she was trying to get away from the body that left blood on her hands.

Of course she knew that Fred didn't die by her hands, and that his death was not her fault, but it tormented her to think that maybe he would never be the only one whom they had lost, and he was not.

The bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymthodora Tonks lay just a few feet away from him, their hands still intertwined; the body of Colin Creevy was only on the other side of the hall, in the midst of the bodies that belonged to hundreds of others.

She knew from what her brother had told her nearly an hour earlier, that the body of a Slytherin student lay burnt and destroyed, along with the Room of Requirement where he lay.

When Ronald had gone with Hermione Granger to find the missing Harry Potter, the young girl went on edge, not knowing the consequences of what they could find, whether or not it determined the fate of this war.

No one knew _anything_ , nobody knew if the man, whom called himself the 'Dark Lord', was finished, nobody knew if it _all_ was finished.

Nobody had heard anything from 'the-boy-who-lived' about whether or not the year of being haunted by the enemy was finished.

"Are you ready to face everybody?" Hermione Granger's voice asked.  
"Do you really have to ask 'Mione?" his unmistakable voice question, giving a nervous chuckle.

The Golden Trio advanced the corner, stopping to meet Ginevra Weasley's concerned look.

"is he?" she stopped her question, seeing Harry Potter nod.  
"Oh, thank God," she let out her held breath.

Her eyes locked with his green ones, neither blinking.

Without letting either notice, the other two-thirds of the trio slipped away to everyone what had happened.

"Fred's gone," she whispered, “Remus, Tonks, Colin, they're all gone."  
"I know Gin, I know," he replied, his voice matching hers as he enveloped her in his arms.  
"They're gone," she kept saying in sobs.  
"It's okay Gin, it's okay," he continued to tell her, "Everything will be okay, I promise."

She hid her face in his neck, both arms clasped tightly behind his waist.

They stood like this, for what felt like forever. Harry constantly murmuring assurances into her ear as she continued to cry.

"Ginny,” came the faint voice of Molly Weasley," Harry, dear, come here."

Molly's voice was laced with tears, both Harry and Ginny looked to meet her face, red from crying, both her arms extended to the pair.

"Come here," she repeated in a whisper, taking her daughter in her arms.  
"Mum, he's gone," the girl cried.  
"I know dear," she said, he eyes meeting Harry's, she spoke of both her own son, and the Dark Lord.

Harry Potter gave her a nod, before Mrs. Weasley beckoned him forward and into the embrace. Sending her a smile, he shook his head, but softly placed a hand on Ginevra's back, drawing small circles with his thumb. From behind Molly Weasley, Hermion and Ron watched, only moving to stand with the three.

It was _finally_ over...

**Author's Note:**

> I apoligise for how crap this one is, considering it's our LAST ONE!
> 
> Thankyou! :)


End file.
